<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1997 by spritzerr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449216">1997</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spritzerr/pseuds/spritzerr'>spritzerr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New year special, Not much but yeah, SO, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Thanks, a bit - Freeform, its a tag??? okay, its kind of a continuation to my '1987' fic, klance are cute, oh yeah, theyre 25 here, what to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spritzerr/pseuds/spritzerr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year can be perfect even if you're sick, if you have a boyfriend like Lance, everything is perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunk &amp; Keith &amp; Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1997</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>new special!!! it's really short and i apologize, but i hope you'll still like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keith Kogane couldn’t believe in how lucky he was. His whole life he thought that he was the most messed up human being ever alive and everything was actually proving him right. Until he met Lance, until he first spoke to Lance, until he first held hands with Lance and, finally, until he first kissed Lance. Everything was somehow connected with Lance, but Keith didn’t take it as a bad thing. He showed him all he had ever wanted to see, even if it started when they were still kids. Being fifteen, they couldn’t know it was going to end up exactly like this. They didn’t care about their future at that time, in the year of 1987, when they realized what they felt was </span>
  <em>
    <span>love, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or at least something that was insanely similar to it. They couldn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that back then, since they were still kids. Officially teenagers, but they didn’t feel like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith had always </span>
  <em>
    <span>adored </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lance, who wouldn’t? Lance was the best that could have ever happened to him, even though it took him some time to realize it. Lance could be making fun of him, teasing him, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was doing it was saying a completely different thing. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>friendly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>loving even, at some point, but again, Keith didn’t realize it at first. He had always been looking at Lance with this lovestruck gaze, but denied it for long – though his brother </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>what was happening even before Keith did. It turned out fast, faster than Keith wanted, but when he looked at it now, it was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if not perfect. They both could technically wait, however, what would it change? If they realized, they could as well just tell each other, what they actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>did. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It served them right, so why wouldn’t they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered everything as if it happened yesterday, not almost ten years before. He was now twenty five, living his absolutely best life. Him and Lance spent Christmas in Lance’s household, they actually came back two days ago, so on twenty eighth of December. Keith was literally the happiest after meeting Lance’s whole family, he couldn’t believe how perfect they all were. Lance had the same aura as them and when they were in the same room, it accumulated to the point when Keith could barely take it, but was willing anyway. He loved them, Serranos were like the family Keith had lost. Yes, he still had his brother, but it was a lot different when you had ten or so people in one house at the same time. Keith had some difficulties adjusting to the fact that everyone was weirdly touchy-feely in Lance’s house, that it was always so loud, everyone was shouting, but it was perfect after all. Keith’s house was always silent, the only sound that could be heard was his and his brother’s quiet talking and a faint sound of the TV, nothing more. Keith loved the loudness of the Serrano house, it truly felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He struggled to define the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>home </span>
  </em>
  <span>for years before, but now he was more than sure – home was Lance, home was the way his family acted, home were his friends with whom he was spending the best times of his whole life. Keith had a whole bunch of definitions for this word right now and if he told his past self about it, it would probably laugh at him and tell him he was an absolute idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their plans for New Year were incredible, if they could say it like that. They first wanted to meet up at Hunk’s, catch up on everything they missed in their lives, even if it’s been only a week since they had last seen each other in person. Then they wanted to go out to their secret place with which they connected the best memories – the park where Hunk and Shay confesses to each other, where Pidge won the bet and was bragging about it for the next few months, the same one where they used to meet after school in their teenage years. They could actually stay there for the night and watch the fireworks, but it was better from the center of the town. It was another one of their traditions – for a few years they’ve been going there to see the fireworks, sometimes they even brought their own ones, Shiro and Matt always helped with them. They wanted to stay here for a few hours this year, then come back home, but they haven’t discussed which one yet. They could actually come to any of them, but they knew they would rather talk about it while watching the fireworks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Keith’s body decided to say otherwise. The day after him and Lance came back, Keith started to develop symptoms of the usual cold and he somehow thought he would fight it by the thirty first of December. His organism proved him wrong, of course. In the evening of December thirty Lance had called Pidge and Hunk, explaining the whole situation, with Keith yelling from the living room “No, he’s lying, I can meet up with you!” but apparently, Lance wasn’t listening to him. He made Keith stay home for the whole day and he knew it was impossible to go out the next day. Keith felt bad for being sick, even though he could do nothing about it </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He could’ve thought about it earlier when he let Lance’s younger siblings and nephews take him out to the garden. He ended up in a full-blown snowball fight with them and he – being a good adult, almost an uncle – let them win, of course. He was knocked down by Cassidy – Lance’s nine years younger sister. She made access to him impossibly easy, causing everyone to literally cover him with snow. Lance, who was helping his mother clean up after dinner, froze and audibly gasped when he saw Keith enter the house. He told him it was super stupid of him and he would probably be sick right after that. But Keith felt good, maybe it was caused by a sudden rush of adrenaline, but he really felt awesome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, three days after, he was starting to finally experience it, but he still didn’t regret any minute of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So now, him and Lance were lying on the couch watching TV. More precisely – Keith was lying between Lance’s legs, with his head on Lance’s chest and a blanket sprawled across their bodies. They were smiling fondly at each other, especially Lance, while Keith was snuggling into his chest a little more. He loved spending time with Lance like that, but he still felt bad for cancelling plans with their friends. He, personally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>go anyway, but he also knew that Lance would never let him. If they didn’t live together it would be a lot easier, but Lance had convinced him it was all for the better. He didn’t want Keith to be more sick than now, he better stay home for a few days than risk being stuck in bed for weeks because of one evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Keith said and even though his words should be filled with genuine pity, he was smiling, but Lance couldn’t actually see it. Still, he could definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lance was a master at reading people’s true intentions and attitude to literally everything. Keith had no idea how he did it, but he wasn’t really complaining about it. “For messing up our plans for today,” Keith finished, shifting slightly so he could look Lance in the eyes. He saw it, the same amount of love he’d been noticing for ten years now. It was impossible how one look only could make Keith soften </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>much, but he wasn’t going to abandon what he was talking about. He felt guilty even if he was smiling while saying it. Not even the way Lance was staring at him could change that, even though he tried his best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess them up, </span>
  </em>
  <span>whatever that means, silly,” his fingers brushed against Keith’s loose braid, then he pulled him closer, as if to emphasize that everything was in perfect condition. “You only slightly adjust them, that’s at best, Keith. Pidge and Hunk had already told you they don’t mind it, right? It’s okay, so stop worrying so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped looking at the stupid New Year contest they were watching before, as it was damn boring and they had it on only because it was nice to have some sound other than their breathing. Not that Keith didn’t like listening to Lance’s heart or whatever else, but he didn’t like the silence at all now. He did at some point earlier in his life, but since he’d met Lance, everything changed. He simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoy silence any longer. Lance was loud and he was making any of his surroundings like that, so Keith had a simple choice – accept it or let go of him. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop loving Lance, so growing to accept it was the only thing left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he stopped to sniffle a little and vulnerably rub his nose with a sleeve of his old, oversized sweater. Lance couldn’t help but think he looked absolutely adorable like that, even though he would want him to feel better. That was basically why they were wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. Well, Keith had a fluffy one all over his body, another one, slightly thinner, on his and Lance’s legs and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>wearing this super warm sweater and an undershirt as well, even though he insisted that he was warm enough. Lance didn’t believe him at all – he said the same thing after that snowball fight and it ended up like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lance wasn’t willing to take the same risk again. “But still, we were supposed to have fun today, spend time with—” he stopped only to let out an impossibly cute, tiny sneeze. “With them. I wanted it to be like, the best end of the year possible, but yeah— didn’t work,” he laughed, but more at himself rather than from being happy with the current situation. “It’s totally Cas’ fault, you can tell her the next time we meet your family,” of course, this was extremely typical for Keith. It was never </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault, even if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course, because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>weren’t the one who started the fight, were you?” Lance couldn’t stop laughing right now. Keith was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>in denial, no matter what the actual case was. He even was extremely reluctant to admit his feelings, though they literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed </span>
  </em>
  <span>multiple times before actually confessing. It was probably one of the best things in Keith’s personality – even though Lance adored every single one of them, even this weirdly hotheaded side. For Lance, Keith was absolutely perfect and there was nothing he had to change about himself, but Lance couldn’t lie, listening to him talking like that was definitely hilarious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped talking for a while, looking at the clock that showed they only had ten remaining minutes of the old year. However, they didn’t feel that at all. Everything was like they left it. The whole apartment still looked simple yet perfect for them. They remembered the time when they bought it clearly, it was right before Christmas in the year of 1994, when they were both twenty two. They spent holidays with Pidge and Hunk that year, even though they were forced to eat on the floor, by a little coffee table they managed to buy in IKEA. It was probably one of the best memories they all shared together, along with every single New Year’s Eve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This particular one </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>year was far away from perfect, but for Keith it already was, since he got to spend it with Lance. Maybe he was still mad at himself for not being able to be with his friends. They were constantly sending them many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>pictures. Right now Pidge, Matt, Hunk and Shay were on the square in the middle of the town, the same Keith and Lance were supposed to be on as well. Pidge even sent them a video showing her surroundings, so they could see everyone preparing for releasing fireworks. Pidge was wearing way too many layers that could possibly fit on her tiny body. She looked like she had at least two different jackets on, as well as a big, knitted scarf and a cute, pink beanie Lance had given her for her twenty third birthday. Now Keith was glad he was at home, not outside when it was definitely freezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few people decided to show off by shooting their fireworks earlier, to which Pidge reacted by yelling at them and even recording all of it to amuse her friends. They both could hear Hunk scolding her in the background, but they also knew that it was weirdly entertaining for him as well.ll. Keith was thankful for a friend like Pidge, because she knew exactly what to do to make his day better, even when he called her, panicked, trying to explain why him and Lance couldn’t go with her and the rest of the group. She’d laughed then, actually, Lance did as well, and later she’d told him that nothing bad happened and she would just inform them about everything. Those weren’t just pure words, she was really going to do it and, as expected, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keith felt slightly better knowing that nobody was mad at him for it. Lance was right – he was definitely overreacting, but he knew he could do nothing about it, even if everyone was telling him it was alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lance,” Keith offered, yawning. It was actually kind of funny how even a completely usual cold was making him this tired that he couldn’t even keep his eyes open anymore. Not that it bothered him, he had to be up only for a few more minutes before Pidge would send them a video of the midnight, New Year fireworks performance. Right after that, he was allowed to fall asleep without caring about literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he felt that it was absolutely amazing. “It’s funny,” he continued, but immediately realized it was by no means a word he was actually looking for. By the look of Lance’s face, he could easily tell that what he was talking about made no sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny, dear?” Lance laughed, but somehow managed not to burst out completely, waiting for Keith to explain his thinking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Many </span>
  </em>
  <span>things could be possibly funny right now and Lance didn’t feel like assuming what Keith meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, not funny,” he muttered, trying to find a better fitting word. “Maybe… yeah, it’s definitely nice, but I wasn’t gonna say that,” he was amazed by how clouded his brain was and how he couldn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>straight, it wasn’t good, but Keith had worse before, so he kind of knew how to fight this. “It’s crazy, yes, that’s the word!” He sounded genuinely happy about this fact and Lance couldn’t even bother to hide his smile. His boyfriend was the most adorable human being when he was all cute and amused like that, Lance would watch him for hours and still don’t get tired. “It’s crazy how long we’ve known each other, right? I mean— it’s kinda weird, but it’s not a bad thing, I’d say. It’s even crazier for how much time we’ve been subconsciously dancing around each other like idiots, and—” he exhaled, realizing that he hadn’t been breathing at all during his literal waterfall of words. “It’s so damn weird and crazy how long we’ve actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> together. Ten fucking years and you’re still as stupid as you’ve been before,” Keith laughed when Lance began acting extremely offended, dropping his phone somewhere behind him in order to tickle Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am stupid? Should I remind you </span>
  <em>
    <span>once again </span>
  </em>
  <span>who’s sick now because he’d been reckless and couldn’t say no? Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was stupid, not me!” Lance yelled playfully and almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeaked </span>
  </em>
  <span>when Keith clinged to him, trying to prevent both of them from falling down from the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Keith whispered, glancing at the phone and seeing there was only a minute left. Pidge sent them the first wave of people releasing fireworks with her screaming in the background. “We should send her a video as well,” Keith suggested, already grabbing Lance’s phone. Usually, it was Lance who was thinking about things like that, so it took him completely off guard, even though it wasn’t a bad thing. Keith moved so he was facing Lance, a blanket still on his shoulders, sliding slightly. He couldn’t believe himself, it was almost always Lance initiating any sort of contact, but he didn’t mind Keith doing that as well. It was nice to have something different sometimes, definitely. Seconds were passing slowly, as if the time was really to stop any minute. Keith started to forget about his cold, he could only focus on Lance, nothing else. “Forty seconds,” he mouthed, his face inches away from Lance’s. “You’ve got the New Year's wish?” he was constantly asking a new question, not leaving Lance Amy time to answer, but after a while, he stopped, staring into his boyfriend’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still have half a minute to think about it,” Lance smiled, pulling Keith closer to himself, hugging him tightly. They would be doing the same if they were on the square, but now it was comfier and way more intimate. They could risk saying that it was even better than every year before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ve got my wish already,” Keith whispered, leaning towards Lance right after they had finally broken the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was good, so good Keith had no idea what to do for a moment. But then it hit him, they only had ten seconds left, so he quickly shut Lance’s phone down and tossed it to the opposite side of the couch, so they would not be distracted by anything else than the presence of each other. And right when the alarm on Lance’s phone said it was only three seconds left, they decided not to waste even more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s lips were soft and sweet, Keith felt like the time had stopped, but he could almost hear the people cheering on the square. Now, he was glad he was home with Lance, the Lance he was now kissing, the Lance he’d been in love with for the past ten years, the Lance he was planning on spending the whole life with. The Lance who was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span> and nothing would ever change it, Keith was sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them focused on kissing, or, on showing each other the amount of love they have been holding since they were kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Keith was right, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>get his New Year’s wish, because his wish was Lance, his love, his presence in Keith’s life, and Keith had it all. He wouldn’t wish for anything else, because he had everything he wanted the most. He just kept smiling, he has kept doing it since he </span>
  <em>
    <span>met </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lance, because Lance changed his whole life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Was everything Keith could say, breaking the kiss and snuggling to his boyfriend’s side. His love with Lance was perfect and he was sure it was going to stay that way forever. Just like the previous year and a new one they’d just started.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hey thank you so much for reading i wish you all the best 2021 possible!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>